


The Long Red Ribbon

by CandlelightBurning



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Danganronpa, Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight
Genre: F/F, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Twins, Vampire Knight - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, romamce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlelightBurning/pseuds/CandlelightBurning
Summary: Shikaree Tesu is battling her anamal like urges to attack humans as she slowly defends to becoming a level E. Her sister, Akane Tesu wants to help, but Shikaree won’t tell her what’s happening. Shikaree begins to notice red markings around her wrist. Day by day, she gets more markings, until one morning, there’s a red ribbon tied around her wrist. She can’t get rid of it, so she decides to follow it. Secretly, Akbane follows her. After what feels like forever, Shikaree figures out that the ribbon leads to a set of portals. What lays behind? Read to find out!





	The Long Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story is my first AO3 work. So, my apologies if it’s garbage. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy my little anime crossover

Shikaree’s POV

I found myself in front of the toilet once again, puking up my blood tablets. Life was, and still is, hard to maintain. Not only did I have to keep from attacking other students, but I had to keep my sister from figuring out the truth about me. After Mother Sanna died during that snowstorm, I was all Akane had. She looked up to me as a mother figure, rather than just a sister. I had to watch over Moher Sanna as she died. She had me get close to her. Through freezing lips, she whispered to me, “Efas reh peek yam uoy ylno.” Which I later figured out is ‘Only you may keep her safe,’ spoken in reverse. I knew she meant Akane, who had passed out at the time due to the freezing cold. 

That was the day we were found by Father Kilisto. He raised us as if we were his own daughters. His little Angel-Demons, he’d call us.

I sat back from the toilet, panting. Only one other person knew what I was, aside from the night class. Kiki Zimki, my closest friend, who stood there, patting my back as I wiped my mouth. “Shi, you need to stop straining yourself,” she told me, like she did every time this happened. “Otherwise you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine, Kiki,” I told her as I pushed myself back to my feet. Good thing it was late at night, when only other night class students were awake. If not, other students would have heard me for sure. My cream colored uniform and light grey stallings were stained with a hideous mixture of blood and bile, making me want to throw up even more. Kiki made me take off my blazer and undershirt, along with my skirt and stallings and handed me a spare uniform. “Go put these on,” she said. “Ill wash your uniform.”

I nodded. “Thanks, Kiki,” I said. “I’ll go get dressed.” I made my way down the stairs and into my room, wrapped in a towel. Luckily, classes had already started, so nobody saw me. After reaching my bedroom, I put on the new uniform and ran a brush through my hair. My hair, along with Akane’s, was interesting to say the least. While most of it was black, the portion that hung in my face and eyes was pure white. I took care not to look n the mirror for too long. Doing so made me think of Mother Sanna and how much I resembled her.

After exiting my room, I meat back up with Kiki, who stood by the staircase. “Are you sure you’re ready to go back, Shi?” She asked. “We can wait a little bit longer if you want.”

“No, Kiki,” I said firmly. “I’m ready,” I took her gloved hand and she sighed, nodding. Her chestnut brown hair always hung in her face. This was one of the few things that would make me laugh. I brushed her hair aside, showing off those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers. I knew full well that I was in love with her. I realized it the first time I had lost myself. She was there for me the whole way through and didn’t even try to run when I tried to attack her. She had wrapped her arms around me and began to sing what sounded like an old lullaby. I still remember the words to it.

“Gently sleep, my sweet child,”

“Gently sleep, with that smile,”

“Gently sleep, little one,”

“Gently sleep, the day is done,”

Her voice had been so captivating that night, that it was the only thing to calm my nerves. Nobody else knew what it was about her that made me relax. But I knew. It was how much she made me think of when Father Kikisto would sing Akane and I to sleep as children. He was never a good singer and Akane would have to guide him along every second of the song, or else he’d go off key again. 

“Shi?” Kiki asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Yeah?” I replied.

“I was wondering something, Shi,” Kiki said, looking over at me with those sparkling sapphires. “What’s that, Dear?” I asked. The She looked down at our enter locked hands. “Why are your hands so warm?” 

I was slightly taken aback by her question and felt my pale cheeks dust over with a light pink. “Oh, that? Well, I. . .” I couldn’t come up with an excuse and those crystel eyes felt like they were breaking through me. I had to tell her. “Ill let you know after class,” I said as a cover up. She seemed to accept it and nodded, that sweet and charming smile of hers returning to her olive colored face.

Once we reached our classroom, I held the door open for er. She really was something special to me. But I knew it couldn’t last. I wasn’t a vampire at birth, like my classmates. I was bitten by a pureblood named Umo Cirlean, who had captured my heart when I was only fifteen years of age. Though, after he bit me, I grew to despise him and pushed him away from me as far as I could.

I was fully aware that the only reason Kiki, a human girl, was in the night clas, was to keep me in check. Her being a human and me being a vampire, who was slowly inching her way to becoming a level E, could never become a working match. She was in too much danger around me as it was. I’d never live with myself if the love of my life was put in harms way because I couldn’t control myself. And so, my feelings for her would just have to live within me until the day I died.

I suppose, not all battles can be won. Not just by one side, but by either side. For, battles of the heart and mind have no true winner.


End file.
